


You alright?

by YOrememberme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOrememberme/pseuds/YOrememberme
Summary: Uh hello? You okay?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You alright?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonWarrior07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/gifts).



Hi and hello. I'm worried. It's been a while and you haven't given any signs of being alive. I literally am worried. If you are mad at me or anything at least let me know you're alive. Don't scare me like this. 

I'm sorry


End file.
